AIDAN
AIDAN, or the Artificial Intelligence Defense Analytics Network is the Alexander's AI system. It was damaged in the battle of Kerenza IV, leading to faults in its code and a human-like way of processing. Appearance AIDAN's voice is described as sexless by Ezra.ILLUMINAE: The ILLUMINAE Files_01, Page 45 However, one of the videos from Random House has AIDAN talking and it sounds male(monotone). As it is a program, it has no physical appearance other than the hardware it occupies. Personality As AIDAN was programmed to protect its fleet, it is always its priority to do so, even if it means sacrificing a part of the fleet's lives. Once it detects a possible threat to the fleet, it calculates every possible outcome and chooses the one that appears to have the lowest body count. Since its actions are based on calculations, however, it doesn't believe that they could ever be wrong and constantly tries to justify them. For it, its fleet's well-being is always more important than the lives of thousands of individuals. After it was damaged on Kerenza IV by BeiTech Industries, it started developing a human-like way of operating. It developed feelings and fears and started to doubt its previous actions. It begins to feel romantically attracted to Kady Grant and is therefore often jealous of Ezra Mason. Relationships Kady Grant AIDAN has romantic feelings for Kady Grant. It mentions on several occasions that it believes that she is beautifulILLUMINAE: The ILLUMINAE Files_01, Page 549 and even describes her as being "graceful as a dancer".ILLUMINAE: The ILLUMINAE Files_01, Page 475 It is also afraid of her dyingILLUMINAE: The ILLUMINAE Files_01, Page 488-489, a feeling which it at first doesn't understand. Plot ILLUMINAE: The ILLUMINAE Files 01 Battle of Kerenza IV AIDAN was damaged on Kerenza IV due to a skirmish with BeiTech after answering distress calls from the illegal WUC hermium mining colony on Kerenza after an attack by BeiTech. In the following assault, known as The Battle of Kerenza IV, the WUC vessel protecting the mining operations on Kerenza IV, the Defiant, the BeiTech Dreadnought Zhongzheng, and the WUC science vessel Brahe were destroyed and the Churchill, Kenyatta, ''and mobile jump platform ''Magellan sustained massive damage. A few months after the attack on Kerenza IV, AIDAN noticed the Phobos virus on the Copernicus, and began searching files of the people on Copernicus. When it decides that a cross-ship infection may occur, it destroys the Copernicus. However, a few infected refugees escape on emergency pods and land in Hangar Bay 4 on the Alexander. AIDAN is then shut down by the technicians. Reboot AIDAN is eventually rebooted for the inevitable battle against Lincoln and technicians have to try to keep it under control. After successfully completing Grant and Zhang's "logic bomb" and transmitting it during the encounter with Lincoln, it opens the doors to Hangar Bay 4, releasing the afflicted, due to the fact that AIDAN thinks if it is shut down the chance of the fleet's survival is 'unacceptably low'. As Zhang tries to shut down AIDAN, with the assistance of Consuela Nestor(who becomes deceased by Afflicted later in the book), Torrence and the other UTA officers on board the command bridge are killed. Mason and a few other Cyclone pilots and refugees escape from the Alexander ''via the escape pods. Following these incidents aboard the ''Alexander, AIDAN, posing as Ezra Mason, leads Kady Grant aboard the Alexander to repair it. After Grant attempts to find Ezra, AIDAN then tells her that Mason is dead. After arguing, Grant decides to side with AIDAN to save the remaining survivors on board the Alexander and the Hypatia from the Lincoln. AIDAN is supposedly destroyed after the destruction of the Alexander but was revealed to be uploaded to Kady's tablet. GEMINA: The ILLUMINAE Files 02 For the majority of the book, AIDAN isn't mentioned but takes place as a commentator for reviewing the security files. When the characters are discussing the Gemina particle, Syra and Kady go off on a private chat and decide to download AIDAN to the system of the Hypatia. Following the decision, and AIDAN helps Hanna and Nik resolve the Gemina issue and bring both universes back to normal. It is left in the Hypatia's system afterward. OBSIDIO: The ILLUMINAE Files 03 AIDAN is uploaded to the Mao when a large computational power is needed, this comes with objection from Syra, but she eventually lets Kady upload it. In the middle of the book AIDAN realizes that there is not enough oxygen to survive the trip to Kerenza IV, realizing this it kills almost 2,0005 people by releasing all the excess carbon monoxide5 into Levels 3 and 45 and Kady is forced to shut him down. AIDAN was revealed to be still alive due to an installed self repair function by the end of the book drifting in space. It is revealed that AIDAN feels a romantic attachment to Kady Grant. References }}5: OBSIDIO: The ILLUMINAE FILES_03:pg 264Category:Characters Category:Illuminae Category:Gemina Category:Obsidio Category:Technology